Tight Situation
by Sunset Clouds
Summary: JONAS; It starts off as a normal day for Kevin Lucas, which quickly turns into the worst. KevinMacy
1. Chapter 1

_**Ok, so this is an idea I got, I can't really remember why or when. I just know it was a while ago and stuck in my mind ever since. I really hope you enjoy. It'll most likely be a three shot.**_

_**Also, did you see the newest JONAS episode? Silly me, of course you did. The Joe/Stella in that was absolutely perfect. I didn't think that they'd confess, well, sort of confess their feelings so quickly. But their relationship has definitely changed now, and both know why. They have to take a chance, though, and get together. But the writers are amazing, doing all of this by the tenth episode. I didn't expect that to happen. Also, I think I'm starting to fall harder for Nick/Macy. Even though Kevin/Macy is still pretty much my favourite, Nick/Macy is kind of cute!**_

_**But Randolph/Macy is cute too. If only Macy let him be himself…**_

It all started on a Saturday morning. Kevin was sitting with Frankie, watching cartoons, as Joe was flirting with Stella on the phone (ever since the Great Morning USA interview, things really changed for the two) and Nick was sitting at the kitchen table, papers spewed all over the table, as he let out a frustrated sigh.

"Haha, the cat just got stuck in the hole trying to chase the mouse. Silly cat," Kevin laughed. Frankie gave a look at Kevin before standing up.

"How are we related?" Frankie wondered as he disappeared into his man cave. Mrs. Lucas came out with a cellphone in her hand, talking to somebody.

"No, I need those clothes delivered by tomorrow. What, you can't even pick them up? Well, thank you for your time," Mrs. Lucas as she shut her phone. Kevin turned, as did Nick as Mrs. Lucas sighed, as if disappointed.

"Everything alright Mom?" Nick asked. Mrs. Lucas shook her head.

"Actually no. I have a bunch of your old clothes that you don't wear anymore in bags, and they're crowding up the closet, so I want to get rid of them, but I don't have the time," Mrs. Lucas explained.

"Why can't one of us get rid of them?" Nick asked. Kevin nodded.

"Yeah, we can take them down somewhere, like a thrife shop," Kevin added. Nick took a look at his brother.

"First of all, it's called a thrift shop! And secondly, doesn't Macy's mother own a thrift shop? We can take the clothes down there," Nick suggested. Mrs. Lucas beamed a smile.

"That would be great! You guys don't mind taking them down there now, do you? I really want them out of my house," Mrs. Lucas asked. Kevin shook his head.

"I don't mind," he said. Nick bit his lip.

"I would, but I have to write a new song by tomorrow. Joe can go down with Kevin, right Joe?" Nick asked, turning to his brother, who was still on the phone.

"Oh really? No, you stop it!" Joe said, laughing as the three noticed a dazed look on the second oldest boy's face. Mrs. Lucas sighed as she turned to Kevin, knowing it was hopeless for the lovesick Lucas to get off the phone with Stella, even though they weren't even dating.

"Can you do this alone Kevin? There's quite a few bags," Mrs. Lucas asked. He nodded.

"Of course. I'll just make a few trips to the car if I have to," Kevin said kindly, a smile upon his bubbly face. Mrs. Lucas nodded as she led Kevin to her closet, where six bags on clothes sat.

"Thank you so much Kevin. Nicholas, Joseph, can you at least help carry the bags to the car for Kevin?" Mrs. Lucas called. Nick appeared in a flash, and grabbed two bags, as Kevin grabbed two bags. Unfortunately, the middle brother of the band didn't appear as Mrs. Lucas sighed, but she totally understood. They all knew how crazy Joe was for Stella, and them knowing each other's feelings, even if they couldn't date in fear of ruining their relationship, was big for them and definitely changed everything.

It took the two boys only two trips to carry the bags down. As soon as they were in the car, Kevin grabbed the keys and was off.

"Hurry back, though. I was hoping we all could go out for some lunch. Your father should be back from his meeting at twelve and we can all go. Even you Nicholas. You deserve an hour break from that song," Mrs. Lucas said before he took off, nodding.

As he drove down the road, with the radio blasting, he couldn't help but get a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach. It was like that time just before he broke his arm a few years ago, and he couldn't play his guitar; like something bad was going to happen, but the feeling was way, way worse.

Forcing himself to shrug it off, Kevin slowed down the car, driving just under the speed limit, not wanting to even take any chances as he finally made it to the Misa's thrift shop. Parking in front of the store, noticing only a handful of cars in the small strip plaza, he adjusted his sunglasses and hat, opening the door and then grabbing three bags. He shut the car door and walked toward the Misa's thrift shop, opening the front door. He noticed a few people in the store; a young couple, probably around twenty, an old lady, a dad with his six year old son, a woman behind the counter, and Macy helping her mother, he presumed. Carrying the bags to the front, Macy smiled, not recognizing him at first as Mrs. Misa smiled as well.

"Hi, welcome. I'm Macy! You here to drop off some clothes?" she asked. Kevin nodded as he put the bags up on the counter and then took off his sunglasses. Mrs. Misa grabbed the bags and carried them to the back as Macy froze in shock, seeing who it was in front of her. Her brown eyes widened as her hands gripped the counter top so hard, Kevin saw her knuckles turning white.

"It's-it's- you!" Macy shrieked. Kevin offered a feeble smile.

"Hey Macy. Um, I'm going to get the rest of the bags while you calm down," Kevin said. Macy nodded faintly as Kevin hurried out of the store, grabbing the rest of the bags and re-entering the store. Mrs. Misa came from the back and took the bags.

"You're Kevin Lucas, aren't you, from JONAS? My daughter talks about your band all the time. I'm Melanie Misa," she introduced. Kevin smiled.

"Yeah, that's me. It's really nice to meet you Mrs. Misa. Your store is pretty cool," he complimented. Melanie beamed.

"Well, thank you! My daughter's right; you are the sweetest JONAS," Melanie said. Kevin blushed as Melanie brought the rest of his bags to the back.

"So, how is everything Macy? How was your soccer game yesterday?" Kevin asked Macy, who was still struggling to gain composure.

"Fine, just fine," Macy breathed. Kevin shot her a grin and he saw Macy's legs instantly buckle, but she kept her grip on the counter to steady herself. Melanie came out of the back, and checked her watch.

"Ok, sweetie, I need to run down the street to the bank. I'll be back in ten minutes, ok?" Melanie asked. Macy nodded as she turned away from Kevin to give her mom a hug.

"Yeah, ok. I can manage the store on my own," she said. Melanie smiled at Kevin before hurrying toward the door, bumping into these three men on the way.

"Sorry," she apologized as she walked out. Kevin took a look at the three men, a sinking feeling in his chest. He turned to Macy and gave a somewhat forced smile.

"Well, I should go. Mom wants me home soon so we can all go out for lunch as a family," Kevin said. Macy nodded.

"She wants some family time?" Macy wondered. Kevin nodded.

"Yeah, she really wants us all to have at least one family activity a week, and this week, it's lunch. Nick isn't too happy with it, and neither is Joe. I think it'll be good for our family though," Kevin said as Macy smiled. He could see her already relaxing. From the corner of his eyes, he saw the three men, walking around, whispering to each other. He saw the old woman in the store catch eyes with one of the men. She froze and started making her way to the front door.

"Well, I should go. See you at school Macy," Kevin said quickly, before walking to the door, right behind the old woman. He wasn't sure if he was just being paranoid, but he just wanted to get out.

Of course, all his hopes came crashing down on him as one of the men rushed to the door, pushing the old woman back into Kevin and the three men got out guns.

"I suggest everyone gets back, right now," one of the men said dangerously. Kevin grabbed the old woman's arm and gently guided her backwards, toward where one of the men were gathering everyone. The old woman was definitely scared; he could feel her shaking, and he didn't blame her. He was terrified as well. He knew it was a bad idea to come today; but the real question was, why would three men take over a small thrift shop?

Kevin took a look around the room; the middle aged man held his six year old son, whispering soothing things to him, the young couple were holding each other , the old woman remained by Kevin's side, though had let go of his arm, and Macy had come around the counter, looking at him with fear in her eyes.

The two seemed to be thinking the same thing; what was going to happen to them?

_**Ok, so that's kind of the starter of this all. The next chapter will deal with everything happening. Ok, so maybe this'll be a four shot, or longer. We'll see how it goes. What do you guys think? Bad? Good? Should I just stop writing? I also have some other new JONAS stories that people haven't really reviewed, so if you want to read those, it'll be greatly appreciated. **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**The second part to Tight Situation. I'm surprised I got 13 reviews. Thank you so much! I can't really get all the credit for the idea of this story, however. There's this author IplayedInTraffic, and she wrote this story about JONAS a year ago, called Just My Luck, where Kevin Jonas got trapped in a bank, being held hostage. Of course, their idea grew on me, and I thought, why not a JONAS story, with my favourite couple? So, thus, this was born. **_

_**Thank you guys so much for reading it! **_

The men gathered everybody on the right side of the store and one of them men shot three bullets into the ceiling. Kevin helped the still shaking old lady as they walked to the other side of the room. Macy remained close to Kevin, and he could see the tears in her eyes ready to fall at any given moment.

"Ok, everybody, sit on the ground right now!" one of the men told them. There was no shouting yet, which was a good thing, because they didn't sound angry yet. Kevin obeyed as everybody sat silently, waiting for the next instructions. Kevin looked around again. The old lady was speaking silently to herself, the couple just hung onto each other for dear like and the man and his son were leaning against each other, the father whispering to his son that everything would be ok. But would it, Kevin wondered as he looked to his right, at Macy, whose eyes were wide.

"Now, you," the third man said, pointing at Macy, who gulped nervously. Kevin resisted from grabbing her hand for reassurance. She nodded quickly as the first man yanked her upwards.

"You work at this store, correct?" the second man said. Macy nodded silently, the tears finally streaming down her face.

"M-My mom o-owns the s-store," she squeaked out. Kevin's heart went out to her immediately. He definitely would hate to be in Macy's position, and Kevin didn't even like the man grabbing Macy in that way, even if it was just her arm.

"Well, little lady, if I could ask you to kindly open up the cash register so we can take the money," the second man said, with a kindness in his tone. Macy nodded as the third man smacked the second man hard.

"You do not have to be nice to these people Wesley. If you want something, do it by force," the third man said. Wesley nodded slowly as the third man took over, pushing Macy toward the register. Kevin kept his head down, wincing as he heard Macy's gasp.

"Now, go open it up and quickly," the third man instructed. Kevin looked up again as Macy nodded. He saw her open the register up and the first man and Wesley started collecting the cash. The third man turned to the rest of them, an evil glint in his eyes, and Kevin knew with a sinking feeling that the money was not all that they wanted.

"Now, let me tell you a little story about this store. A couple of years ago, I had this girlfriend, Wendy and she worked at this store. We were very much happily in love until she broke up with me because of a silly misunderstanding. Apparently, the owner of this shop, Melanie Misa, convinced her to break up with me, just because Wendy caught me with this woman. Now, Wendy moved away so I couldn't get to her after assaulting her, and I went to jail for it. I just got out a few weeks ago and since I can't find Wendy, I guess this little store is going to have to pay for what they did to me," the third man finished.

Kevin gulped as he saw the first man nodding, as if wanting revenge too. Wesley, on the other hand, looked wary.

"Are you going to kill us?" the six year old boy asked quietly. The third man walked over to the boy, yanked him out of his father's arms, picked him up by his shirt, and looked directly into his eyes.

"Eventually. First, we'll torture all of you, we might let some of you go, maybe not. It depends how I'm feeling," he said.

"So you have no plan?" the old lady asked. The third man dropped the boy and turned to the old woman.

"Well, I predict the police will show up soon. If they give me a reason to let you go, I will. If not, then you're all dead," the third man said. Wesley sighed.

"Vince, stop scaring them already," he said. Vincent turned to Wesley, who just finished filling up their bag with the cash.

"Oh come on, they need a good scaring. I bet you none of these people have ever been in this situation, right Seth?" Vincent asked. Seth nodded.

"Yeah, yeah, of course," Seth said, twirling his gun around. Wesley pushed Macy back toward the group. She stumbled forward and sat beside Kevin. He knew this wasn't going to be a happy ending.

"Now, I'm going to ask you to sit tight as- oh, right on time. I hear sirens," Vincent said proudly. Sure enough, the faint sound of sirens blaring started to come closer. Macy scooted closer to Kevin, and for once, he didn't mind the clumsy girl near him at all. He just didn't want anything bad happening to her; to anyone in the store for that matter. All they could really do was sit and wait for a miracle to happen.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the Lucas household, Mr. Lucas was home and they were all waiting for Kevin to come back.

"Where is Kevin? I'm worried about him. He was supposed to be back twenty minutes ago," Mrs. Lucas asked aloud as she sat at the kitchen table, beside Nick, who was furiously writing.

"I'm sure he just got held up or something. He'll be home any minute," Mr. Lucas reassured. Nick nodded as Joe, watching TV after finally getting off the phone, laughed.

"Maybe he got attacked by Macy and can't leave," Joe cackled. Nick glared at Joe from the table.

"Maybe fans got a hold of him and he's signing autographs. It's Kevin, Mom. He'll be home," Nick reassured. Mrs. Lucas nodded semi-believingly.

"Yeah, maybe you're right. Maybe we should ask him to meet us at the restaurant," Mrs. Lucas said. Mr. Lucas nodded as he grabbed his jacket.

"That's an excellent idea. Joe, call Kevin to let him know," Mr. Lucas said. Joe nodded as he got out his phone but stopped as he looked at the TV.

"Um, Mom, Dad, you better look what's on TV," Joe said faintly. The rest of the family walked over to the TV as they saw a reporter in front of a familiar store.

"_Three dangerous men have taken a small thrift store hostage, for reasons which are unclear at this point. We do not know how many people are in this store, but the owner stands with us here today. She had just gone down the street for a few minutes, and she came back to all of this. We'll be right back to speak with her. Back to you Liam," _the woman spoke as it cut to commercials. The family just looked at the TV in shock, registering what happened. One of their family members, their Kevin, was in that store.

"Kevin," Mr. Lucas said softly.

* * *

Vincent, in the meanwhile, smirked at all the commotion outside. Since there was no TV, they didn't know exactly what was happening outside, but it was all going according to plan. The old lady, whose name was Katherine, sat silently, praying to herself. The couple looked terrified. Kevin noted they were most likely twenty or twenty one, just a few years older than himself. The man and his son still held each other. Kevin felt his heart go out to the boy. He was so young, younger than Frankie actually, and if he died, he would not have lived a life.

Suddenly, the Misa's phone rang, causing Macy to jump a little bit. Kevin subconsciously moved closer to her and grabbed her hand, squeezing in reassuringly. Her eyes widened but she didn't say a word as Vincent picked up the phone. Kevin zoned everything out; he just thought about his family and how they could potentially be panicking right about now. He wanted to tell them that he was perfectly fine. But he couldn't- wait, his cellphone, he realized with a start. He had it in his pocket, and it was on (luckily silent and vibrate). He could text Joe and say that he was alright. Now, if only Seth and Wesley weren't looking at all of them.

To his utter luck, Vincent yelled something into the phone and slammed the phone down.

"Don't move, you miserable creatures," Vincent spat as the three walked to the other side of the room to talk. Kevin didn't waste any time in secretly getting out his cellphone. Crossing his legs, he put his phone down so they wouldn't see him and he looked down as he found Joe's number. Macy watched what he was doing, as did the others. But he wasn't exactly worried about the other hostages at the moment. He just needed to send a quick message.

"Tell Joe to tell Stella not to panic. I know she probably will when she finds out," Macy whispered to him, her first words to him since they were held hostage. Kevin nodded as his fingers flew across the phone's keyboard, Macy keeping her eye on the men. Wesley was the one that glanced over, but didn't say anything.

As soon as he was finished, Kevin wasted no time in sending it and then slipping his phone back in his pocket just in time. Seth walked over to the group, their guns poised.

"Ok, so guess what? I talked to the police and they gave me no good reason to let you go. So you're stuck here for a longer time. Isn't that exciting?" Vincent asked as he walked over as well. The silence in the room was undefeating. Nobody even wanted to speak. Vincent clearly got mad at the silence but Seth spoke up.

"Oh leave them alone for now Vince. They'll be begging for their life soon enough. We'll give them a few more minutes before then, though. Maybe the police'll have a better offer. Maybe find and bring Wendy here for you?" Seth suggested. Vincent nodded.

"Maybe, I hope so. If they do that, then you're all let go. But even at that rate, you'll be here for at least five more hours, and our patience is wearing thin," Vincent commented. Kevin looked down at the floor, fear still strong. He just wished the police could reason with them quickly. He hated being stuck in here, and especially since he was a rockstar, they might recognize him soon and then, who knows what would happen to him. He would be the bargaining chip. Sighing, he remained beside Macy, who was still silent with tears falling.

* * *

The police were outside the thrift shop, with a crowd gathering, and reporters around as well. Officer Burke, the main police officer, stood, watching the shop intently. One of the other officers, Officer Whitmore, walked over.

"Sir, we got the names of the three men in there holding the people hostage in there. Vincent Firenze, Seth Robertson and Wesley Knight. Vincent apparently was in a relationship with a worker here and then she broke up with him and had to move away because Vincent had stalked and assaulted her. We think this is the reason he's holding these people hostage," Officer Whitmore told him. Officer Burke nodded curtly as he turned to the other man.

"Well, then, we're going to have to do some bargaining for Mr. Firenze and his two partners," Officer Burke said. Officer Whitmore nodded.

"What are we going to bargain with him, sir?" he asked. Officer Burke thought for a minute.

"I'm not exactly sure yet. We just have to keep bargaining until we figure out what he wants exactly," Officer Burke said, as he looked back at the shop.

* * *

The Lucas family was hurriedly driving to the shop when Joe's phone buzzed. Taking it out, he started reading the message aloud.

"It's Kevin. He says, _don't worry. Me and Macy are fine. Stay home so you don't attract attention. Text you when I can. Love, Kevin. PS, Tell Stells not to panic. _Wow, Kevin found the time to text us," Joe said. Mrs. Lucas shook her head.

"We can't just stay home. We have to be there when Kevin gets set free," the worried mother argued. Nick thought, the most reasonable out of the family.

"Mom, I think he means that if the men holding them hostage find out that Kevin Lucas of JONAS is in the shop, it won't be good for anybody. We have to be discreet in letting them know, and us going to the scene will probably risk Kevin getting hurt, or worse," Nick said as calmly as he could, but Joe could hear his voice wavering. Frankie, who sat in the middle, leaned against Nick.

"Yeah, what good are we going to do there anyways? Can't we just call the police and tell them that Kevin's in there, and not to let the men inside know?" Frankie asked. Mr. Lucas glanced over quickly.

"Wow, that's smart Frankie," he commented. Frankie grinned.

"I knew watching TV would do some good someday," Frankie said proudly. Mr. Lucas nodded as he turned the car around, heading back home.

"As soon as we get home, I'll call the police and tell them. I'll work something out, but it's best if we just sit tight at the house until this is all over," Mr. Lucas said. Everyone nodded as they started to return home, fear penetrating the silence in the car.

_**Ok, so I'm going to leave it here. What do you think will happen next? What do you want to happen? Tell me! Thanks for reading guys! **_


End file.
